This application claims of German Application No. 200 06 330.8 filed 7 Apr. 2000 entitled xe2x80x9cGlasscheibe mit Kunstsoff-Umrandungxe2x80x9d.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a glass pane with a plastic bordering, in particular with a frame which is foamed around and made of polyurethane (PU) foam, and an edge seal with a generally tear-shaped sealing profile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such glass panes with a plastic bordering are inserted in the construction of vehicles as fixed panes, and side windows in particular, into the vehicle chassis by way of screw bolts. An edge seal is provided so that humidity or water cannot enter the interior of the vehicle. As a result, a sealing profile is usually glued onto the inner side of the glass pane which, during insertion, is then pressed into the vehicle chassis by means of screw bolts against a sealing contour which is fixedly attached to the vehicle. In the case of side windows, the chassis is usually slightly bent inwardly, so that the side pane is substantially flush with the flank of the chassis in the inserted state.
A further possibility for fastening panes to the vehicle chassis is gluing. The glue is used simultaneously for fixing and sealing purposes. This procedure is generally used for windshields and rear windows, but also for fixed glazings in the vehicle roof.
The disadvantage in the latter procedure is the fact that the gluing surface must be pre-treated in the glass pane that is foamed or injection-molded around in order to achieve clean gluing. Moreover, the application of the glue is laborious, because a precise dosage and positioning of the glue spread (glue bead) is required. Moreover, it is necessary to fix the glass pane until the glue has set, which slows down the assembly flow in the production plant. As a result, the costs for gluing panes in this way are relatively high.
In the first alternative as mentioned above with the inserted screw bolts and a sealing profile it is also disadvantageous in that the gluing surface on the plastic-bordered glass pane needs to be pre-treated. Moreover, it is necessary to remove a protective layer which protects the glue film prior to the gluing, which also leads to more work. As a result, the overall costs are relatively high in this case too, since this gluing sealing profile is generally a specially made product and is therefore relatively expensive.
As a result, the invention is based on the object of providing a glass pane with a plastic bordering which avoids the aforementioned disadvantages and in particular helps to achieve a simple and cost-effective assembly.
This object is achieved by a glass pane with a plastic bordering according to the features of claim 1. Preferable embodiments are the subject matter of the subclaims.
In the proposed glass pane with a plastic bordering, a groove is arranged which is aligned substantially perpendicular to the main surface of the glass pane, is undercut, and into which the sealing profile can be pressed. The undercut groove is preferably injection-molded or foamed on the plastic bordering in one molding process. The plastic bordering is simultaneously configured in such a way that the same forms a stop or positioning surface for insertion into the vehicle. The glass pane is pulled against the same during screwing down or gluing in, thus achieving a precise positioning. Moreover, the sealing profile pressed into the undercut groove comes to rest against the chassis, so that proper sealing is achieved.
As compared with the previously known sealing profile to be glued on, the sealing profile as proposed herein for pressing into the groove can be obtained with a round cross section as inexpensive standard or piece goods. Mounting per se can be performed more simply and quickly than the gluing on of the sealing profile. Notice should be taken that by pressing the sealing profile into the undercut groove, a projecting drop-like sealing lip is formed, thus producing a particularly effective sealing effect.